


Starwipe

by molehills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Homesick, M/M, lance's intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molehills/pseuds/molehills
Summary: Hunk breathes and looks at his eyes, sparkling and too blue by half. His hand comes up slowly to take his face because they can joke about sex, but this, this quiet thing Hunk treasures, is so frightening for Lance that if he moves too fast, he might lose him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It occured to me last night that if I wanted more Hance fluff, I had to write it. Luckily, Hance just seems to be pouring from my fingers these days.

Lance likes romance like he likes Keith. He can only take a small dose of it before he gets irritated and insecure.

Hunk knows this. He knows what every element of his face looks like when he's happy or uncomfortable or a million other things and can pinpoint the exact moment Lance goes from "content" to "thinking too much." It's a line he's careful to toe around.

In front of the others, Hunk is careful not to let his touches linger, careful to pull his eyes away from the wiry stretch of Lance's neck and wrists. At first, he wasn't. When he let his hand fall heavy on his neck and leaned in to press their foreheads together, Lance had blushed painfully and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. No one was, but Lance had gone silent and Hunk resigned himself to no PDA.

Hunk knows Lance isn't ashamed of him. He isn't shy to let the other paladins (and Allura and Coran, to Hunk's lasting mortification) know exactly where he's sleeping most nights. He's as loud and crass about them as he is about everything else. But the braggodocio and swagger just don't translate in their quieter moments. Lance has never been intimate with someone the way he's trying to be with Hunk.

If you'd told him when he first met Lance that he would ever be cowed in the face of anything, Hunk would have been seriously skeptical. Lance seems indomitable, regardless of his actual abilities. If he can't do something, he's definitely the "fake it til you make it" type. Hunk knows for a fact that Lance about shit his pants when Keith left and Lance got pulled up from cargo class. Despite how much he wanted it, Lance wasn't prepared. But he smiled with his teeth and wiggled his eyebrows a lot and talked really loudly about how well he was doing whenever there was someone around to hear it.

But Lance isn't just unsure about how to go about making himself vulnerable for Hunk. It scares him; Hunk can see it now, in the heavy curve of his shoulders as he stands up from Hunk's bed.

"Do you have a hairbrush?" he asks lightly, going over to rummage through Hunk's very small collection of toiletries. He wasn't able to bring anything with him from Earth except what was on him, obviously, so he'd been getting by on whatever space junk Coran had given him. It had basically just been a basket full of Arusian toothpaste that tastes like corn bread and four sticks of what Hunk has been using as deodorant.

"No hairbrush," he says, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Lance wander around his room. He isn't wearing a shirt, just the boxers he'd slept in, and Hunk lets himself look his fill. He's beautiful in the mornings. Sure, his shoulders are tense and he doesn't always look at Hunk before he has pants on, but his eyes are warm when he finally does. His hair is soft and thick and unworked and it actually probably could use a hairbrush. After he's brushed his teeth, he'll stick his tongue out and complain about the corn bread and Hunk will gladly kiss the taste away.

"Can't blame me for trying. This is getting really long, don't you think?"

He tugs a lock of hair in front of his face and grimaces.

"My mom would have cut this all off by now," he says, surprising Hunk. Lance doesn't talk about his family very often. Hunk understands, because he doesn't either.

"I'm sure we can take care of it in the castle. Heck, one of these rooms could be a royal hair salon. We could get lucky," he says, his eyes stuck on Lance's back, now that he's turned around.

Lance laughs, because he can never resist. "Oh, babe, I've already _been_ lucky. Or didn't you notice?" He points low on his hip, where there's a light line of bruises Hunk hadn't seen. Hunk feels like his whole body goes red hot. His face, his hands, low in his belly.

He clears his throat. "I'd forgotten, actually. Didn't really make an impression," he says, biting down on a smirk. Lance looks affronted for half a second before he's launching himself onto Hunk, his upper-body pushing him down into the mattress.  


Hunk breathes and looks at his eyes, sparkling and too blue by half. His hand comes up slowly to take his face because they can joke about sex, but this, this quiet thing Hunk treasures, is so frightening for Lance that if he moves too fast, he might lose him. 

Hunk thinks he might know why Lance doesn't want to fake this until they make it. He thinks it's something to do with the empty expanse of darkness outside the castle. With the armies out there, ready and armed to kill them and take over the universe. He thinks it's something to do with the millions of miles between where they are now and their lonely blue planet, waiting for them to save it so they can go home.

But he can't talk about that with Lance. Not yet, anyway. He can't ask him why he won't let Hunk hold him until they're both asleep. He can't ask him if things would be different if they were on Earth. He knows they would.

"I'm supposed to wear a nightguard," he says, instead. Lance blinks at him and doesn't say anything.

"My dentist made it for me, for my jaw. I hated having it in when I woke up, but right now..."

"You miss your nightguard?" Lance sounds somewhere between understanding and incredulous.

"Not really. I guess I miss being able to wear it. I think I'd wear it 24/7 if I had to. If I could."

Lance grins down at him, slow and crooked.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna have words with Zarkon next time he almost kills us. How dare he interrupt your dental routine with his evil plan to rule the universe?"

His hand is carding through Hunk's hair gently and he doesn't want Lance to realize how soft and intimate and easy this moment feels. He doesn't want him to ever get up.

"I had presciption acne medication," he says. "I'm supposed to still be using it every morning."

Hunk smiles at him, gratefully.

"Every pimple-free day is a miracle and a blessing to the both of us, then, I guess."

"Shut up. Ass. I have a gorgeous complexion." Lance sniffs.

"I know," Hunk says as his fingers find the bruises on Lance's hip. "You're beautiful."

Hunk is watching his face. When Hunk compliments him, sometimes his lips will quirk and his ears will turn red. Other times, his cheeks heat in splotches and he won't look at him. As he watches, Lance's ears go very slightly red and he smiles softly at him.

"I love you, you know? I'm sorry I'm bad at this--" he waves a hand around vaguely, "but I'm really-- you've been really good to me, Hunk."

To his horror, Hunk feels his eyes water.

"I don't think I could be anything else," he says and pulls his shoulders down so he can kiss him.

When they're dressed and they've brushed their teeth and their hands can finally hold still, Hunk leads him out to have breakfast with him. Lance takes his hand under the table, even though everyone is there.

Hunk knows that they won't feel the solid ground of their own planet for a long time. He knows that he won't be able to go home until he somehow saves the universe. But Hunk has a hard time feeling the weight of it all when Lance's blue blue eyes look so much like the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 4 a.m. and it was not beta-read, so please reach out to me if you see anything wonky. Thanks for reading! Maybe come see me on tumblr! I'm molehillss.


End file.
